No entiendo por qué
by Kae Richa
Summary: Espero q les guste. Es una canción de La Firma, un grupo mexicano para quienes no sepan. Chance no van a dar pie con bola, pero como quiera me quedo lindo. Está medio sufrido.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Hola, chicos y chicas, quizá la canción no esté muy apegada a la historia, pero creo que dentro de lo que cabe quedó bien. Espero que les guste y que la disfruten. Déjenme reviews!!!_

**

* * *

**

**No entiendo por qué**

**_E_**_l recuerdo de tu sonrisa y tus ojos verde vuelven a mi cabeza. Me es imposible dejar de pensar en ti cuando todo lo que quiero es salir a buscarte, y decir todo lo que sigo sintiendo. A veces la soledad me mata, me consume, y no sé cómo detenerla. Ron, mi mejor amigo, prefiere dejar de prestarme atención cuando le digo que te extraño… ¿mis otras amistades? ¿Cuáles amistades, corazón? Deje de tener amigos justo en el momento en que les entregué todo y ellos no me dieron ni una sola pizca de su cariño. Nada. _

**Quise hacer una canción**

**Que hablara un poco de mi vida**

**Quise hacer una canción **

**Para sacar de mi alma**

**Todo por lo que sufría**

**Y volví a escribir de ti**

**Que ironía**

**_Q_**_uise ser fuerte, quise darle a entender al mundo que soy autosuficiente, y que no necesito de nadie para ser feliz… pero cuan equivocada estaba, realmente no puedo estar sola… la soledad me está consumiendo… poco a poco, la soledad me ejecuta y me corroe. Mi sentido del humor se ha vuelto seco, nada de risas. Las miradas se han vuelto frías, calculadoras. Recuerdo cuando dijiste que mis ojos eran la ventana a mi corazón y mi alma… pues bien, mi alma ha escapado, mi corazón se ha vuelto de acero… nada siente._

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Sí-respondo simplemente._

_-Mione… no sé que te pasa últimamente, pero no eres la de antes-_

_-¿Para qué, Ron? Para que me sigan lastimando… para que sigan hiriéndome cada vez más profundo-_

_-Aún no entiendo a qué le tienes tanto miedo… ¿esto es por él?-_

_-Escúchame, esto no es sólo por él… han pasado varias personas por mi vida que no me han ayudado… la traición es parte de mi vida cotidiana-_

_-¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte, Mione?-me giro a verlo, con esa mirada que sólo reservo para que sepa que no lo quiero cerca… porque ya no me quiero lastimar._

_-Aléjate, Ronald… sólo vete-_

**Quise hacer una oración**

**Para sanar un poco mi alma**

**Quise hacer una oración**

**Para ver si alguien me escuchaba**

**Y me curaba este dolor**

**Y volví a pedir por ti, yo**

**_Y_**_ escribir ha aplacado un poco mi alma, pero no sana… la herida sigue abierta, porque por donde quiera escribo tu nombre o siquiera escribo la inicial. Me molesto conmigo misma porque digo que no quiero saber de ti; sin embargo, cualquier noticia tuya es música a mis oídos. Intenté por todos los medios intentar hablar con siquiera una persona que había alguien que me escuchaba, que estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero sólo venía a mí el recuerdo de tu amistad. Desgraciadamente, cada noche antes de dormir en lugar de pedirle a Dios por mí y por mi bienestar, pido por ti… pido porque estés bien y encuentres a ese alguien que llene tus sueños._

**Quise hacer una canción**

**Que hablara solo de mi historia **

**No quería acordarme de lo que pasó**

**Entre tú y yo**

**Quise hacer una canción**

**Y una oración solo por mí**

**Y volví a escribir de ti**

**Y volví a pedir por ti**

**_Y_**_ lo que pasó entre nosotros fue lo más maravilloso que pude imaginar. Sentirme entre tus brazos y sentir tu cálido aliento en mis oídos cada vez que estábamos cerca. Observarte dormir cuando iba hasta tu cuarto y te despertaba con un suave beso y una caricia. Verte sonreír cada atardecer que pasábamos juntos en los jardines, después de terminar nuestros deberes. Era maravilloso verte reír junto a mí, verte feliz y verte tranquilo mientras leías aquel libro que te regalé. Fue un honor ser parte de tu vida, y te lo agradezco infinitamente… pero me hubiera gustado seguir siéndolo. No obstante, me alejaste… preferiste a… esa…_

**Es que no entiendo porque**

**Apareces en cada palabra**

**Es que no entiendo porque**

**Me paso un mes sin pronunciar tu nombre**

**Es que no entiendo porque **

**El tiempo no me cura las heridas**

**Es que no entiendo porque**

**Tu**** no vuelves y espero todavía**

**_Y_**_a no quiero buscarle razones a la idea de tenerte siempre en mi cabeza. Antes de dormir, lo último que pienso eres tú… tu rostro varonil… tus ojos verde como la esmeralda, esos ojos que me tienen presa en un mar turbulento, y a la vez lleno de tranquilidad. Prometiste que algún día, si las cosas se volvían a dar regresarías a mí… regresarías para jamás irte, pero ese día no ha llegado… y sigo siendo la estúpida que te espera. El tiempo es un arma de doble filo, pensé que al paso del mismo podría olvidarte… pero como olvidar tus besos, tus brazos, tus manos… en fin, cómo olvidarte… **el tiempo no me cura las heridas**. Intento curarlas, pero no sé cómo, aunque me pase días y días sin hablar de ti el recuerdo sigue siendo latente… sigue presente. Sigue siendo humano, y duele._

**Y volví a escribir de ti**

**Y volví a pedir por ti**

**Y me olvidé otra vez de mí**

_-¿Hermione?-tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre, solo me llamabas "Granger", y eso dolía._

_-Qué…-_

_-¿Estás muy ocupada?-tu voz suena sumisa, se escucha dolida… ¿qué pasa?_

_-Que necesitas, Potter-digo fríamente._

_-Hablar, Hermione… sólo hablar-dices con timidez._

_-¡Que milagro!-digo con ironía-. ¿Desde cuando te dignas a hablarme, Potter?-_

_-Por favor, Hermione… yo… realmente necesito hablar-_

_-¿Terminaste con la de esta semana? Porque si es así, sí, estoy muy ocupada-_

_-No… es de otra cosa…-_

_-Pues rápido que no tengo tu tiempo-_

**_P_**_asas a mi habitación con cuidado, te ves diferente, Harry… ¿qué te pasa ahora, cielo? Mantengo la cabeza fría y el corazón intacto… no puedes tener efecto en mí. Te sientas en el colchón de mi cama, mientras yo giró mi cuerpo hacia ti, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por voltear la silla de mi escritorio._

**Quise hacer una canción**

**Que hablara solo de mi historia**

**No quería acordarme de lo que pasó**

**Entre tú y yo**

**Quise hacer una canción**

**Y una oración solo por mí**

**Y volví a escribir de ti**

**Y volví a pedir por ti**

_-Y bien… qué necesitas decirme-_

_-Yo… pues, yo… te extraño-esas palabras, tantas veces me las imaginé, pero no las creí._

_-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Potter… ¿tú? ¿extrañarme? ¿A qué estás jugando, eh?-me levanto furiosa de la silla._

_-No es juego, Hermione… realmente lo siento, te he extrañado… mucho-_

_-Eso debiste pensar antes de mandarme al demonio por 'esa'…-_

_-Eso fue una estupidez, Mione… no debí haberte dejado…-_

_-Mira, hasta que te das cuenta-dije con sarcasmo._

_-No seas dura conmigo, Mione… estoy muy cansado de pasarme la vida vagando de labios en labios, ¿y para qué? No encuentro el sabor de los tuyos en nadie-_

_-No seas patético, Potter… sabes de sobra que lo nuestro se acabó y…-_

_-Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes-tu voz firme y llena de impotencia llena mi habitación._

**_T_**_e acercas peligrosamente hacia mí, no quiero que lo hagas. Mantienes ti mirada fija en mis ojos, esperando ver algún rayo de esperanza, y aunque quisiera no dártelo, me es imposible… porque es verdad, lo nuestro no se ha terminado. Camino de espaldas hasta toparme con el escritorio, de donde ya no pude moverme; te acercaste cada vez más, y sentí de nuevo tu cuerpo contra el mío, pasaste tu mano por mi cintura y me sujetaste con fuerza. ¡Ya no me lastimes, corazón, por favor!_

_-¡Suéltame!-_

**_N_**_o dijiste nada, sólo me miraste con intensidad. Levanté mis puños y traté de zafarme de entre tus brazos, pero es imposible… imposible deshacerme de tu fuerza. Tomas mi barbilla y me obligas a sostenerte la mirada… no quiero, pero por otro lado lo deseo. Deseo tener tu cuerpo junto al mío y deseo tus labios aprisionando los míos. Acercas tu rostro hacia mí, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero evitarlo._

**Es que no entiendo porque**

**Apareces en cada palabra**

**Es que no entiendo porque**

**Me paso un mes sin pronunciar tu nombre**

**Es que no entiendo porque **

**El tiempo no me cura las heridas**

**Es que no entiendo porque**

**Tú no vuelves y espero todavía**

_-No Harry… no lo hagas-_

_-Shh…-dices colocando tu dedo índice en mis labios-. Te amo, Hermione Granger, no lo olvides-._

**_R_**_ozas mis labios con los tuyos, mi cuerpo vibra, por toda mi espalda recorre un impulso inevitable de besarte, de responder ese roce, pero no debo. Ahora pasas tu lengua por mis labios, ¡Dios, por qué eres tan irresistible! Me ves divertido, sabes que me estoy muriendo de ganas de que me beses, y entonces fundes tus tibios labios con los míos. ¡Bendito seas! Como te quiero, corazón… Remueves cada célula de mi cuerpo. El beso es algo tranquilo y a la vez tan desesperado por sentirme de nuevo tuya, y no me resisto, al contrario coloco mis manos en tu nuca y te sujeto contra mí, yo sólo puedo sentirte apretándome hacia tu cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de mí en ti. Tratas de no ser brusco, me besas con salvajismo, como buscando aquel ansiado sabor… mi sabor a vainilla… tu sabor a canela. Te separé._

_-¡No debiste hacerlo, imbécil!-estoy molesta, y no es contigo, es conmigo misma por dejarte entrar de nuevo en mi corazón._

_-Tenía que hacerlo, mi cielo, ahora sé que aún me amas-me dices con dulzura y me miras con ternura._

_-No me mires así-_

_-¿Cómo te miro, Mione?-_

_-Como si… con tanta…-_

_-Como si estuviera arrepentido y con ternura. Lo sabes, Mione, sabes que todo esto es verdad… sabes que aún te amo y que paso meses sin poder pronunciar tu nombre porque me dueles-_

_-Deja de hablar, Harry, ya no soy tuya-digo con firmeza y aparto la mirada._

_-Yo digo que ahora más que nunca eres mía, Mione-vuelves a acercarte-. Antes de besarte te lo dije y te lo repito… te amo, Hermione… TE-A-MO-dices remarcando cada sílaba._

_-Yo ya no te amo, Harry, te olvidé-súbitamente mi mirada se concentra en el edredón de mi cama._

_-Levanta la cara y mírame, -no hago caso-, mírame, Hermione y dime que no me amas-lentamente levanto mi rostro hasta toparme con tus ojos verde esmeralda, hay mucho arrepentimiento, mucho dolor y hay deseo, pasión._

_-Yo… yo, no… no puedo-digo finalmente en un susurro._

_-¿Qué?-dices intrigado._

_-¡Que no puedo, Harry!-exclamé-. ¡No puedo! Yo también te amo, y no he dejado de pensar en ti… eres mi obsesión, eres quien ocupa cada pensamiento al despertarme y eres por quien pido todas las noches. Quería escribir mi historia con matices nuevos, con personas nuevas, pero termino escribiendo de ti… Quise pedirle a Dios por mí y por el bienestar de los míos; sin embargo, siempre pido por ti. Quise olvidarte, pero me olvidé de mí… Te amo, Harry, te amo-_

**Y volví a escribir de ti**

**Y volví a pedir por ti**

**Y me olvidé otra vez de mí**

**_Y_**_ rompí en llanto. Sé que no soportas verme frágil y herida. Sentí tu olor a canela acercarse y tus brazos me envolvieron con tranquilidad._

_-De ahora en adelante no te dejaré sola, Mione… nunca más-susurraste-. Perdóname, soy un imbécil-._

_-¿Quién soy yo para negarte tal afirmación, eh, Potter?-sonrío._

_-Me encanta verte sonreír. No dejes de hacerlo-_

_-Por tu culpa ella dejó de sonreír-dijo la voz de mi mejor amigo desde la puerta de mi habitación-. Y mírala ahora, se la has devuelto… de plano que, sí eres un imbécil, Potter :)-_

_-Hola, Ron-_

_-Hola, querida… ¿estás mejor?-asentí con firmeza-. Me da gusto…-_

_-Gracias, pelirrojo-le digo acercándome a él, mientras me mira con cara de pregunta-, por ser mi mejor amigo, por estar aquí siempre… eres muy bueno-el chico se sonroja._

_-Jejeje… sólo cumplía con mi misión de mejor amigo-dijo él._

**º-º-º**

**_D_**_espués de esa noche, Harry no se ha separado de mí. Las cosas han cambiado, mi humor ha mejorado, veo los días con optimismo… ya no estoy sumida en esa depresión y en esa soledad que me estaban consumiendo, y **ya entiendo por qué él aparecía en cada palabra, y por qué dejaba de pronunciar su nombre por meses, y también descubrí por qué pedía por él… es simple… porque estaba completamente enamorada de él, y porque no había dejado de amarlo ni un solo segundo de mi existencia.**_

**·· FIN ··**


End file.
